Cumpleaños
by Nagi w
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kurisu... ¡Y este año viene con regalo y todo!


**Disclamer: Steins;Gate no es mío. Me encanta, amo la serie y la película, pero sigue sin pertenecerme. Esto se supone que pasa después de la película, pero no hay ningún spoiler, en realidad. Siento ser tan cutre en este disclamer... ¡Disfrutad!**

La gente ya comenzaba a mirarle de forma extraña, y no era para sorprenderse si tienes en cuenta que el tipo de la bata se tiró de pie gritando incoherencias diez minutos. El oopa de peluche le observaba desde detrás del escaparate, como riéndose de él. Descolgó el teléfono.

–La agencia me ha descubierto, necesito refuerzos. Han incrustado dispositivos de visión y escucha en un insignificante peluche –hizo una pausa dramática– ¿¡Cómo!? Se han adelantado a nuestros planes, aborten misión, ¡aborten misión! –de nuevo, otra pausa– si, estaré esperando órdenes. El Psy Congroo.

Mayuri, a su lado, le miraba con total tranquilidad. Habían salido a una importante misión llamada "regalo de cumpleaños", y ella había intentado convencerle de que no había mejor regalo que esa oopa gigante.

Al ser de Okabe Rintarou de quién estamos hablando, es normal suponer que había montado escena y media, sobre todo al tratarse del cumpleaños de su asistenta. Fingía no preocuparse en absoluto, sólo le compraría algo útil y barato. Bueno, eso no se lo creía ni él, sabía que acabaría comprando algo que a ella pudiera gustarle y le diría que había comprado lo primero que vio y a última hora.

Acabó decidiéndose, Mayuri y él entraron a la tienda. Mientras relizaban la compra, las chicas adolescentes le miraban, comentando lo mono y amable que era por comprarle un peluche a su novia. Rió, irónico, si ellos supieran…

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando llamaron a la habitación de la chica. Ésta, acabando una exposición que tenía al día siguiente, seguía despierta a esas horas y le extrañó un poco.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó antes de abrir. Le daba un poco de mala espina, por la hora.

–¡Mado scientist, Hououin Kyouma! –dijo una voz inconfundible, lo que le dejó algo más sorprendida. ¿Él allí? ¿a esas horas? ¿a santo de qué?.

–Ahora abro –ni bien dijo eso, fue a mirarse al espejo. Era de las que sólo se maquillaban en ocasiones especiales, pero al menos quería estar presentable. No quedó del todo satisfecha con su aspecto, pero tenía que dejarle entrar– ¿qué haces aquí?

–Estaba cerca… En una misión "top secret" y ya de paso… He pasado por aquí.

–¿Cómo has encontrado mi cuarto? –preguntó extrañada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba escondiendo algo tras la espalda– ¿Y qué llevas ahí?

–He preguntado en recepción, Christina.

–¡Que no hay -tina!

El otro, aún sin invitación, entró en la habitación y fue dando vueltas, observando toda lo que había a su alrededor. Dejó el paquete sobre la cama y cotilleó las notas de la exposición. La chica se acercó al envoltorio, en el que ponía su nombre. Fue entonces cuando le vino a la memoria el calendario, ese día era su cumpleaños pero al estar tan concentrada en el trabajo no se había dado cuenta. Él, sin embargo, había hecho un camino considerable sólo para darle su regalo. ¡Y a esas horas!

–¿Quién lleva un paquete así a una misión? –se burló, algo colorada, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Vamos, ábrelo, no tengo todo el día.

Ella le hizo caso. Era un oopa, pero de los grandes. Siempre había fingido indiferencia e incluso algo de molestia por lo sobreexplotados que estaban, pero en ese momento no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse. Además de por el regalo, se sonrojó por darse cuenta de que estaban en su habitación, solos. Él, sin notar su turbación, se acercó a ella.

–No hace falta que nadie sepa que te he regalado algo hoy –omitió que Mayuri lo sabía. Acercó su rostro al de ella, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios. Ella correspondió enseguida, tirando el peluche sobre la cama y agarrándole de las solapas de la bata.

Había echado mucho de menos sus besos, no como si fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta. Tenían una relación extraña, no eran novios pero eran más que amigos. Había veces que se besaban con algo de frecuencia y otras veces que se tiraban meses enteros sin un sólo beso. Ése había sido el caso antes de su cumpleaños.

Él se separó de ella y fue a la puerta

–Nos vemos mañana, Christina –dijo él, ocultándole una gran sonrisa que ocultaba placer

–¡Que no hay -tina! –exclamó ella, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y más que feliz, mientras le veía marchar.


End file.
